


Skulls and Sunshine

by cybernya



Series: Skulls and Sunshine [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings Realization, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybernya/pseuds/cybernya
Summary: Loosely intertwined drabbles for "Sunshine" - an Intelligence Officer!reader character who works with the Bad Batch, Clone Force 99.Poly vibes with a focus on Crosshair and Tech.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars)/Reader, Tech (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars)/Reader
Series: Skulls and Sunshine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656550
Comments: 13
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

It’s your first day actually _meeting_ Clone Force 99 and you’re nervous.

You’d been assigned as their intelligence officer only recently - you’re not green from the Academy, but you’re definitely _different_ than most of the other officers in your track. You have an eye for detail, noticing things in the corner of HUD frames most would ignore.

In preparation for your meeting, and making sure you leave a good impression on the Clone Force you’d be working with, you spent _hours_ watching whatever footage you could on the transport over. You neglected sleep on some nights, curling up with your datapad to watch holovids in an attempt to learn more about them. 

Sure, it means you’ve got bags under your eyes when you make your way to the command center, and sure, you’re a bit shaky from all the caf, but –

“Officer, meet your new squad - Clone Force 99.” The Commander introduces you by your rank, trying to get out of there as fast as he could. He was uncomfortable near these specific clones, and nervous about how well they’d deal with you..

“Uh, right, hi!” You stammer, quickly pulling up a holovid in the center of the display table. You try to keep yourself focused, but your voice wavers as you notice the four clones take off their helmets. Your heart rate quickens and you pray no one is paying attention to the way you’re looking them over. “I’ve been watching your most recent footage and I noticed that a lot of your communication is coded, and –”

“Slow down there, officer, this is only an introductory meeting,” the Commander grimaces, a hand going to his temple. He’d been warned you were… different? But different for a human should not have meant this innate ability to hyperfixate on the task before her and –

“No, let her speak.” The objection comes from Crosshair, who, now that you’ve finally seen him without his helmet, is actually _even more terrifying._

“I think I understand for the most part what you’re doing, I made some notes, but I’m not quite sure what this phrase means, when Tech manages to get into the system, he usually says he’s processing, but instead - two nights ago? He says uploading? Every time you’re working on something, connected to any kind of mainframe or computer system, your code is _processing_ and -” You’re rambling as you play the clip from Tech’s HUD, free hand waving about.

“I was noticing there was a firewall within the system. It’s not a usual occurrence, but it’s a code for when I need more time,” Tech explains, features softening as he comes to stand next to you.

Wrecker, uncharacteristically quiet, stands behind you - he’s able to see clearly over your head given your much smaller frame. “You must be real smart, huh?” he comments, causing you to jump.

“N-No? I just - I’ve spent some time watching your videos and focusing on the details and I think understanding your code is important for understanding your movements and maneuvers and –” you ramble, craning your head upwards to look at the giant.

He laughs, causing your chest to rumble before he pats you on the shoulder.

Hunter and Crosshair exchange a look, turning away from the center console.

“I like her,” the Seargent whispers, looking over his shoulder as he watches you ramble excitedly to Tech as he explains some of their other codes.

“I didn’t think this was even possible…” the sniper notes, an eyebrow raised. They weren’t fond of regs, or squishy officers who got in their way, questioning how they did things.

But you? You accepted them from the moment you started watching their footage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Clone Force 99 welcomes you with open arms - in the metaphorical sense because you can tell they’re not really the touchy-feely type.

Except for Wrecker. He’s the one who constantly carries you back to your small space, gently placing you on your bed so you don’t fall asleep under the command center’s console again.

You find yourself spending a bit more time with Tech, reviewing data together when he’s around. The computer expert is quiet but thoughtful - he appreciates the eye you have for detail, especially when reviewing enemy console stations. 

“I’m always impressed with your entry time for systems!” you smile, clipping a holovid and saving it to the datapad. “Do you think I need anything else for this meeting? I saved the ones I discussed with Hunter, and I’ve got the multiple points of view from everyone’s HUDs…”

“I think you pulled everything we had concerns about,” he notes, looking at the filenames on the datapad you’re showing him.

You bounce on your toes, nodding. “Thank you, Tech!” 

“No need to thank me,” he replies, “you’re good at your job.”

A smile creeps over your features; that’s high praise, you’ve learned, and it makes you warm all over. “See you later!”

Tech shakes his head as you skip out towards your meeting, turning off the center console before heading back to the racks.

You’re excited - it’ll be the first time since you’ve started your assignment that you’re included in the larger command meeting. It’s here you’ll be able to present all of the findings you’ve been working on for weeks, and it makes you proud to show off what Clone Force 99 can do.

You stop yourself outside the door to the meeting space and take a breath. It’s meant to help calm you, as your heart is racing out of nerves and excitement, but what you hear next makes your stomach turn.

“ _I can’t believe that intelligence officer was included in the meeting. Why was she brought here again?”_

_“She’s weird, let me tell you. Almost weirder than that Commando group. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen her up at ungodly hours, processing HUD footage. Is it really that important to her?”  
_

_“Maybe she’s worried about her job. She can’t be good at anything else if she’s landed here managing holovids.”  
_

You swallow the lump in your throat and key into the room, trying to not let the words get to you. The door slides open, causing the two commanders who were talking to fall silent.

“Uh, h-hi,” you stammer, quickly introducing yourself. You’re not the last to arrive for the meeting, a communications officer scrambling in right before the meeting is scheduled to start. “I have the footage I prepared if you want me to set it up…”

No one seems to engage with you, as they’re busy discussing the plan for the airfield going forward. You drop your gaze, fiddling with the datapad as someone brushes by you roughly.

“I wasn’t aware we brought Academy cadets here,” the sergeant muttered under their breath, shaking their head in disgust.

You open your mouth to counter their comment, but the General leading the meeting clears his throat. You tuck yourself into the corner, out of the gaze of the commanders who were talking about you earlier. 

The General proceeds with the meeting, and you wait. 

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

It’s not until the very end, when the floor is opened for any concerns, do you finally have a moment to speak. Your stomach churns - you were told you’d have an official slot within the meeting, so you raise your hand and -

“Yes, Officer?”

“I - I have the footage I was asked to prepare,” you say, gesturing to the datapad. You try and put on your confident persona, but it’s hard with the way that everyone is staring into your soul.

“Just leave the datapad, I’m sure it’s fine,” the General shrugs.

“But sir, I - I think it would be beneficial if I explain what’s happening, I was discussing with -” you object, brows knit together. Were they just going to _ignore_ all of the work you’d done for this meeting?

“That’s enough, officer. I’m sure your holovid footage is self-explanatory. You are all dismissed.” The General waves everyone off before exiting the room.

“You’d have to be a moron to need holos explained to you,” the Commander next to you spits, grabbing the datapad from your hands. “Next time, just deliver the datapad and leave. You’re not wanted here.”

“I was just doing my job…” you mumble, glancing away. The lump in your throat is back and you rock on your heels as everyone passes you, whispering behind their hands. 

This wasn’t supposed to happen here. You were wanted, you were _welcomed_. But clearly, you were reading the room wrong. 

It takes everything in you not to cry on your walk back to your quarters. You feel like you’ve been punched in the gut, your hard work tossed aside, unimportant. 

Hunter, down in the hangar, can feel something’s wrong.

You shuffle back to the hallway, chewing on the inside of your cheek to keep the tears away. Your excitement is gone, and you want nothing more than to curl up under the threadbare blankets on your bed and cry.

Tech and Crosshair are waiting outside your door for you when you turn the corner, the sniper leaning against the wall.

“How’d the meeting go?” Tech asks, not realizing that’s the crack that breaks the dam. It’s only after he asks does he see your face fall. 

“I didn’t get to say anything,” you say quietly, stopping in front of the keypad for your door.

“ _What?”_

_“_ I’m not wanted here,” you mutter, angrily punching in the passcode, the door sliding open. You push yourself through the door, tears threatening to spill - Crosshairs and Tech follow.

“What happened in that meeting,” Crosshair hisses, rolling his toothpick between his teeth. 

You stop in front of your bed and your shoulders shake - exhaustion is finally settling in alongside the pit in your stomach and you sit on your bed with a soft thump. “I was just doing my job,” you whimper, tears finally spilling down your cheeks. 

“Tell us what happened,” Tech says softly, pulling your desk chair to the side of your bed. Crosshair leans against the wall, arms across his chest as he listens carefully.

“I - I heard some Commanders talking about me before the meeting started, and after too,” you cry softly, head in your hands as you try to hide your shame from the clones. “It’s just like the academy all over again.”

Tech puts a hesitant hand on your knee, trying to watch your face. This is wrong, he thinks, and he’s sure the sniper behind him agrees.

“I thought it wouldn’t happen here,” you mumble, wiping at tears though they continue to fall. 

“It won’t,” Crosshair spits out, upper lip curling in disgust. “I was hoping there wouldn’t be any imbeciles in command here, but it seems I’ve been proven wrong.”

The temperature in the room almost drops - his words cause your skin to crawl slightly, but it’s not enough to distract you from the thoughts gnawing at the back of your mind.

“I am so sorry,” Tech says, shaking his head. “People can be so rude. In fact, it’s usually a hint towards their own self-worth.”

You nod, finally lifting your head. The image of tears streaming down your usually cheery face is burned into their memories, and Crosshair feels his blood boil.

_How could someone treat you that way?_


	3. Chapter 3

Wrecker knew you were somewhere around the command center - Hunter had pointed him in that direction with a feeling of concern before heading into the command meeting on the other side of the base.

“C’mon out, it’s jus’ me!” Wrecker calls out to the recently emptied room, looking for you.

There’s a _thump_ from the center console - the giant’s booming voice causing you to bolt upright from your nap.

“Kriff,” you murmur, sliding out from underneath the display. 

“Woah, careful there!” Wrecker cringes, watching as you rub at a spot on your temple. 

“ ‘m fine,” you mumble, blinking as your eyes adjust to the light once again.

He clicks his tongue, large hand soon brushing over the red spot where you’d hit your head against the console. He feels a bit guilty for making you hit your head with that much force, and he knows there’s going to be a bruise there soon. “Y’should sleep in a bed, y’know.”

“I wasn’t sleeping,” you yawn, “just napping.” Wrecker’s hand is warm against your skin and you sigh, melting into the touch.

“Well you’re gonna sleep now, an’ I’m gonna make sure of it.” 

“I can go watch more holovids, I don’t need sleep,” you mumble, objecting quietly as Wrecker scoops you up, one hand minding your head. 

“If Crosshair needs sleep, you need sleep, tiny,” he laughs, chest rumbling as you slowly give in. The pet name is comforting - _tiny_ , since you’re so small against him - and you yawn again, stretching in Wrecker’s arms as he carries you back to the racks.


	4. Chapter 4

The Bad Batch as a whole have decided to start training you. They see that you have a lot of potential - and obviously lots of energy - that they feel that not only can you handle it, but that you’ll thrive from it as well.

Tech starts giving you tips for managing data and getting beyond firewalls. He’s the first to “teach” you, as the two of you get along easily due to the nature of your position as an intelligence officer. It’s not as formalized as the others, the lessons woven into conversation as you both stand at the console.

Wrecker takes you to the gym for weight training. It’s cute, the way he looms near you - no other person dares to talk to you when you’re there. He starts with the basics - forms with no weights - and even takes the opportunity to show off what he can do.

Hunter gives you close combat training and - _yes_ , he gives you a knife. It takes a while for the two of you to begin training though, since your high energy can be overwhelming for him. He enjoys watching you learn and grow beyond the datapads and HUD videos, combining your intelligence with bubbling physical abilities.

And then there’s Crosshair.

When he realizes that your only training with a gun was during the Academy within the first few weeks together, he ushers you to the firing range with him. Getting you there isn’t hard - you’ve found that you like watching the sniper at work - his footage is some of your favorite, anyway. The weapon is almost the size of you, which prompts a smirk, and Crosshair’s intimidating aura keeps a lot of command at bay. He doesn’t physically correct you, though - he’s the one most hesitant to touch you. He’s torn between keeping a distance and accepting his feelings from the moment he first watches you hit the target. Much like with Hunter, the sniper doesn’t quite know how to deal with your energy when it’s just the two of you together. He admires your passion, though silently, and sometimes you can catch a smile playing on his lips before he surrenders to his feelings.

Your eye for detail carries over into this skill, and he wonders what it would be like if you managed to learn from him - what would your confidence be like?

The question honestly pops through everyone’s head - that maybe passing their skills onto you would help make you the best version of yourself.

They like the thought of that.


	5. Chapter 5

“Here’s that file you’d asked me for. I compiled all the HUD footage with that tri-droid to show the different viewpoints of its takedown,” you explain, handing over the datapad to Tech. “I think this is the smoothest way to take them down, besides having someone drop down on their dome and destroy the core that’s there.”

Tech nods, tapping away at his wrist before pulling the footage up. He watches carefully as it cuts between different angles, of Crosshair’s vantage point to Hunter’s visor as Wrecker runs in front of him. It’s a seamless blend of the four different pieces of footage, and a small smile graces his feature as Tech taps away at the datapad, sharing the file with the rest of the Bad Batch.

“You did a good job on this,” he says softly, not looking up from the datapad as he backs up the data within their server. “This is really going to help us next time we run into them. You even managed to raise the resolution on Crosshair’s footage despite the zoom and -”

You clear your throat, trying to mask a sniffle as Tech looks up at the noise.

“What’s wrong? Was it something I said?” he asks tentatively, noticing that your eyes were wet. “Sunshine?”

“You really think I did a good job?” you ask sheepishly, wiping at your face with the back of your hand. 

“Of course I do!” Tech realizes you’re _crying_ and _oh fuck, if anyone else hears_ \- “I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”

You nod, smiling despite the tears falling at a rapid pace. “Thanks, Tech.”

You feel warm, welcome, and wanted within the ranks of the group - there’s something to be said about the feeling you get with everyone surrounding you.

As if on cue, the other three members of the Bad Batch walked into the room. Hunter’s jaw is set slightly - he looks _annoyed -_ as he approaches Tech.

“What did you do?” he asks, snatching the datapad.

“What? What did _I_ do?” Tech stammers, nose twitching. 

Crosshair eyes you cautiously as he follows behind Hunter, peering over the sergeant’s shoulder at the datapad. 

“Why’d you make Sunshine cry?” the sharpshooter smirks.

“Really, Tech?!” Wrecker objects, huffing as he comes behind you, a large arm wrapping across your shoulders. 

You wipe at your eyes quickly, warmth flooding your face as you try to avoid the attention.

“I didn’t!” Tech objects, his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t do it purposely, either!”

“He didn’t,” you finally say, heart hammering in your chest. You’re sure Hunter could feel it, given the way he looked at you. “I - I’d just finished the footage he’d asked for and - well, Tech said I did a good job, and I haven’t really been told that before, so I just -”

“Started crying,” Crosshair finishes, an eyebrow raised. He looks between the commander and you, a silent chuckle rumbling in his chest.

“Yeah,” you admit, looking down at the floor.

Tech simply gestures at you with a hand, irritation clear on his features because of the accusation that he made you cry on purpose. He would _never,_ he tells himself, never make you cry on purpose. (His mind idly wanders to the future, to a _different_ setting and - _shit, Hunter’s in the room. Can’t._ )

“Guess we’ll have to fix that,” Hunter muses quietly, returning his attention to the datapad in front of him. 

“No one is as good as our Sunshine!” Wrecker cheers, lifting you off the ground in his grip. 

You yelp at the movement - and the praise - and fight every urge to have another reaction to praise in front of the entire crew.

“Don’t _break_ her, Wrecker,” Crosshair sighs, shaking his head as he turned his attention to one of the holo displays. 

You could tell he meant both _physically and mentally_ with the way his shoulders shook with a silent laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally written for the prompt: “I need you to stay here, okay? i got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand here's more of the development between crosshair and sunshine!

“You’re learning quickly,” Tech says over the comms, and you find it hard to suppress a giggle. 

“Just doing my best,” you counter, watching the screens carefully.

You’ve been working with the Bad Batch in secret out on the field, learning to become their eyes in the sky. They felt you were being limited by being held back at the base, and that this would serve everyone better. It’s been a few weeks since they started to sneak you out on their ship, going towards one of the cleared areas of the closest valley. As a whole, they’d been impressed; you were nervous the first day, especially after having landed right into Crosshair’s lap. The tension between you has started to dissipate, and you notice he’s more willing to gently touch you on the shoulder or have you by his side. It was _nice_.

Three lights blinked on the screen and you followed their movements, opening up the footage from their HUDs to watch what they were seeing.

Hunter was canvassing the rock formation, while Wrecker and Tech walked the same path, but on the ground.

“Think she’ll be able to handle all four of us out here soon?” Wrecker asks, looking around. The area you were in was unoccupied save for the littered pieces of battle droids collecting sand in their crevices.

Or, you thought it was unoccupied. Something shakes the transport in its spot, the power flickering.

That’s not good.

You turn in your chair and look up at Crosshair nervously. He sets his jaw, ready to dismiss the noise and movement until the sound of blaster fire follows.

Your stomach drops - you’ve never been in the line of fire before.

“Seems like something’s out there,” Crosshair says quickly into the comms as you try and catch your breath.

“We’re on our way back,” Hunter responds, his dot on the screen turning around as he sprints back to the ship.

“Don’t worry, Tiny!” Wrecker laughs, “I’m sure everything will be fine!”

The sniper’s hand touches your shoulder and you jump, eyes wide with worry. The ship’s sensors are identifying multiple assailants - battle droids, by the sound of it - and the shield won’t be able to hold for too long.

“I need you t’stay here,” he says quietly, “okay?”

You nod as he slips on his helmet, rifle ready in his hands.

“I got this,” Crosshair hums, a gloved hand touching your cheek before he turns away, moving to lower the hatch.

Your face feels hot at the exchange - _that was new_ \- and remain in your seat. You find yourself thinking more about how the sniper just so gently caressed your cheek instead of the fact that there were battle droids outside - he was taking care of them anyway, making quick work with his rifle.

Watching Crosshair work is _terrifying_ , really - it’s nothing like when he’s on the firing range, and it’s nothing like when you watch the archived footage from his HUD. He’s a sharpshooter through and through, his (usually) cold and calculating personality a perfect match for his role within the Bad Batch. He’s making shot after shot - you can tell by the sounds that follow that the assailants are dropping quickly.

The firing soon ceases and you lean forward in the chair - there’s soon a loud BOOM from nearby, which shakes the ship.

“Idiot,” Crosshair mutters, shaking his head as he walks away from the hatch. Hunter and Tech soon appear, all three removing their helmets.

“You okay?” Tech asks, glancing down at you.

“Huh? Yeah - I’m fine,” you smile weakly, heart still pounding in your throat.

“Next time, clear the perimeter. She’ll have all four of us out there,” Crosshair says sharply, looking at you from the corner of his eye as he stares at Wrecker, now joining the party.

“He’s got a good point. Even if we’ve been out here before, clearly we can’t expect it to be safe every time,” Tech nods. “This was sloppy.”

Hunter nods in agreement. “Wrecker, that’ll be your job next time. Make sure it’s clear before we unload.”

“Sorry, Tiny!” the giant grins, and you nod. 

“I think we’ve had enough excitement for today,” Hunter quips, and the two pilots take their seats.

What would have happened if Crosshair hadn’t been here? Would you have been able to make the shots? Would you have been safe? Your mind races as the engines whir, unable to keep processing the ‘what-ifs’ until a hand on your shoulder brings you back.

Crosshair squeezes his hand gently, causing you to lean into the touch.

You realize that’s his way of saying ‘everything’s fine’ as he looks down at you again, jaw set firmly. You smile - a small one, dimples digging into your cheeks - in return, and you can feel him relax once you do.

Just a small exchange between the two of you means the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine has a praise kink... and Crosshair is well aware of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PURE PWP AHEAD. Don't read if you're not into smut!

Crosshair had watched you carefully over the last few months, noticing the way your body reacted to the praise that so carelessly fell from Tech’s mouth. You thrived from it all, crying at the thought of someone being so _proud_ of you, that you did a good job –

It’s no secret he wanted to be the one to tell you those things too.

The sharpshooter lets the praise fall from his lips as he’s helping you adjust your aim on the firing range, voice low enough to cause the rumble in his chest to reach you. 

“That’s a good shot, Sunshine,” he hums, hands on top of yours as you pull the scope from your eye.

Your stomach flips as he pats your hand, heart stuttering. “Thanks, Crosshair.”

This continues for some time, with Crosshair teasing you, praising you in your private training sessions. Whenever you’re near him now, your heart rate instantly increases, awaiting whatever praise he’d award you. 

The wide-eyed look you’d give him in response to his words went straight to the sharpshooter’s heart. He wonders, locked away in his quarters at night, what it’d look like underneath him, away from the shooting range without the uniform and the datapads and the –

Your physical contact with Crosshair _increases_ , from the time you landed in his lap on the _Havoc Maurader_ to the little touches to your back after he praised whatever you’d been working on - shooting, data processing, even just _standing_ there started to earn some form of praise whispered in your ear.

You were confused, wondering why Crosshair had suddenly doling out praise for everything you did until it started to dawn on you.

_Oh._

Outside the door to Crosshair’s quarters, you pace nervously. You weren’t the greatest at recognizing feelings - hell, even recognizing that Wrecker was interested in you was hard, and he was obvious!

“Door’s open, Sunshine,” he calls from the other side, and you slap at the keypad to open it.

Crosshair is lounging on his bed in his blacks, toothpick between his teeth - you smile nervously, heart hammering in your chest.

“Am I –” you start, trying to put together the right words.

“A good girl?” he smirks, tossing the toothpick into the bin as he crosses the floor to you.

An embarrassing sound falls from your lips as you avoid his gaze. That was just unfair.

“Been wonderin’ how long it’d take you to put it all together,” he teases, a hand coming up to your cheek. “Though it could’ve just started to rot your brain, maybe I should stop –”

“No!” you quickly object, finally looking up at Crosshair.

He smirks in response, thumb tracing a gentle circle into the skin. “That so?” 

You nod, eyes wide as you grab at his shirt, hands shaky as you paw at the material. “Crosshair, I –” 

“Tell me what you want, Sunshine. I’m not a mind reader,” he smirks, voice low as his hand trails up your jawline and into your hair.

You lean into the touch, your face burning at the admission you’re about to make. There’s a beat, a few seconds of silence as you take a deep breath.

“Y-You,” you stammer, “I want you, Crosshair. Please.”

“Is that it?” he asks, head tilted as he stares down at you.

You squirm under his gaze, huffing softly at the fact that he’s going to make you say it - and _of course_ you’ll give him what he wants. “N-No,” you admit, “I - _ah_ \- I want to kiss you, and -”

“And take my cock?” Crosshair smirks, brushing his nose against yours.

You nod wordlessly, wondering how you’re even standing at this moment with the way your knees feel like _jelly_.

“Good girls get what they ask for,” he muses, chest rumbling with a brief laugh before he presses his lips to yours.

You hum at the contact, eyes fluttering close as his hand still idly plays with your hair. It’s everything you could have wanted, really, after weeks of being so close together, and the countless praise that rang in your ears.

Crosshair rocks his hips against yours as you kiss, tongues and teeth mashing against each other; he’s hard in his blacks, and you snake a hand down to palm at his cock. 

“Ah, not today, Sunshine,” he mumbles, pulling your hand away. He takes both of your wrists into one hand and holds them above your head, smirking as he maneuvers you to the bed. “You’re gonna be good an’ let me take care of you.”

“But -” you object, voice cracking as he silences you with another kiss. 

“You ask, you receive,” the sharpshooter hums, pushing you back onto the bed. “No hands.”

You swallow thickly, leaning back onto the pillows as you keep your hands crossed above your head. Part of you wonders what Crosshair is into, but that’s a thought for another day - you feel him wiggle your boots off, tossing them aside, before working at your uniform. 

“Good,” he hums, working quickly to undress you before shucking off his own clothes. They all end up in a pile on the floor as you’re left in just your bra and panties, chest heaving. 

“So pretty,” Crosshair mumbles, pressing a trail of kisses from your throat to your waist. “All laid out like this for me.”

Whatever words you had died in your throat as his fingers ghost your ribcage, grazing over your skin to cause goosebumps to form. You stare at him, slack-jawed and needy as you realize his cock is throbbing between his legs, precum catching in the light.

“You’re so smart,” Crosshair continues, bending down to nose your thighs apart. “Such a good officer.” His fingers hook under your waistband and yank the panties away, a smirk toying on his lips as he grazes your core with his fingers. 

You jerk in response, squirming under his touch as he stares up at you. The praise goes right to your head and as Crosshair nudges you apart with his knuckles - the touch drives you insane, and you roll your hips into it.

“Look at you, already hungry for my touch,” he smirks, spreading you with two fingers before ducking down to trail his tongue from your clit to your cunt. “Make sure you stay still for me, Sunshine.”

You nod, chewing on your lower lip before Crosshair licks into you, dipping in and out at a dizzying pace. His hands keep your legs apart, now both at your thighs, gently gripping the soft muscle. He trails up your center again, focusing on your clit as his tongue draws circles around the small bundle of nerves.

You twist, a whimper sliding past your lips as Crosshair spreads you wider. It raises a chuckle out of him, your response, and he leans further into your clit, sucking as his right hand leaves his thigh and slips into you, one slender finger curling inside.

“That’s it, Sunshine,” Crosshair croons, lifting his head to watch you squirm. He slips another finger in, watching as your back arches off the bed. “Just like that for me. Already coming undone an’ I’ve hardly done anything.”

“ _Crosshair_ ,” you whine, hips bucking as you do your best to keep your hands above your head where he had placed them. 

“Yeah, darlin’?” He asks, slowing his motions to a pace that makes you shake.

You finally let out a soft moan, breathy and light as the movement brushes against your g-spot. His fingers are deft, precise - just like his marksmanship.

“You gonna say somethin’?” Crosshair snickers, licking his lips.

“Kriff that feels good,” you sigh out, a slow and wet _sloshing_ filling the air from between your legs.

“I know, Sunny,” he croons, “you feel real good. All ready for me to fuck you now, all warmed up, all ready for me…”

“Please,” you whine, grinding down on his fingers. 

“Be a goo’ girl an’ stay still, an’ I’ll fuck y’real good,” Crosshair smirks, pulling his fingers from you. He brings them to his mouth, giving them a long lick, sucking them dry as he watches you stare at him, wide-eyed. “You’re gonna look so pretty with my cock in you.”

You nod as he leans upward, lining himself up with your entrance, still hard and tip dripping with precum. You feel him there, hard and wanting, and it takes everything in your body to not wiggle your hips down onto him.

Crosshair slowly thrusts into you, groaning as he tips his head back. “That’s it, darlin’, take my cock just like that.” One hand cradles your face while the other props himself up, thrusting into you at a growing pace. 

Something twists within you, deep within your core and your toes curl - Crosshair’s pace is picking up speed and you’re not quite sure you can hang on any longer. Moans spill from your lips and you keen under his touch, leaning into his hand.

“You look so pretty under me,” he whispers, leaning down to press a searing kiss to your lips. “Taking my cock so well, like you were made for it…”

“Cross- _Crosshair_ ,” you whine as you reach up for another kiss. He meets you halfway, biting at your lip as his thrusts snap hard against you. Your eyes flutter closed as his hand snakes into your hair, gently tugging at the strands. “Please, _please_ –” 

A smirk graces the sharpshooter’s features, eyes dark and heavy with lust. “Please what, Sunny? Tell me what you want, like a goo’ girl, an’ I’ll let you have it,” he whispers into your ear, pressing a kiss to your temple.

You’re not sure what’s real as you nod, blinking up at Crosshair. “I - I wanna,” you pant, “cum, please, Crosshair, let me cum.”

“Go right ahead,” he says, close to his own release. 

And you do - you let go, eyes rolling backwards as Crosshair works you through your rolling orgasms; your toes curl and your back arches off the bed, chest heaving. His thrusts become erratic as he meets his own orgasm with you, grunting and almost snarling as his cock twitches within you.

You’re still going, wheezing and gasping for air as what you think is the third orgasm rock you.

“There we go, there’s my girl,” he murmurs, stroking the back of your head. His thrusts slow, length softening within you before he pulls out, stringy cum leaking out of you. “Shh, it’s okay.”

You nod, tears welling in the corner of your eyes as you catch your breath.

“Look at you,” Crosshair says as he peppers kisses across your face. “You did such a good job.”

You smile brightly despite how weak you feel.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move,” he says, “gonna take good care of you.”

The bed dips and Crosshair slips off, rolling his shoulders as he stands straight. You blink, curling into the mattress as your chest heaves. You can’t tell how long it’s been when Crosshair returns, a warm cloth pressed between your legs.

“You okay?” he asks, wiping your thighs down and the remaining cum from your entrance. 

You nod, dazed, as a hand cups your cheek.

“Good. Rest,” Crosshair hums, tossing the cloth to the ground with the rest of your combined clothing.

“ ‘kay,” you hum, curling up as he crawls into bed next to you.

His hand idly strokes your hair, brushing it away from your forehead. You can’t tell what he’s whispering - your ears are ringing - but his hand stroking your head is soothing and soon, you’re off to sleep.

Crosshair feels like the luckiest man in the galaxy as you fall asleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand there we have it, the first time with crosshair. as always, you can find me on tumblr at cyber-nya!


End file.
